This invention relates to metering systems and, more particularly, to methods and devices for measuring the usage of an apparatus and for automatically invoicing and crediting the user. The device and method of the present invention are particularly useful for determining the number of diagnostic or therapeutic operations performed on a medical apparatus located at a remotely located medical facility and for automatically invoicing the user based on those operations.
The development of new and complex apparatus and processes and their use at remote locations poses unique problems to owners of these systems. An owner often desires to base remuneration on actual apparatus usage, and, therefore, it has become increasingly important to meter or otherwise account for the discreet operation cycles of these various systems and apparatus. It is often desirable to invoice users based on these discreet operation cycles, for example, on a per use basis.
The metering systems of this invention provide the medical apparatus owner, for example, with the ability to control, monitor and invoice the use of the apparatus at a remote location. And, these benefits are provided without direct connection to the remote location and without the addition of equipment.
In the past, metering devices have been used and proposed to determine the amount of usage for various systems and apparatus. Specifically, such metering devices have been utilized in the retail merchandising field and in gasoline service stations. However, these devices typically require operator supervision as opposed to being fully automatic. Other prior art metering devices are complex and require additional equipment to be added to the apparatus being monitored, for example, a second printer or an operator monitoring device. Still other metering devices are not useable between remote locations. Finally, some prior art devices are unsuitable for use in the medical environment where safety is an important factor.
Despite the need for a metering device and method in the art which is accurate and amenable to use in the medical field, and which overcomes the limitations and problems of the above mentioned prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic metering and invoicing system which is useable with a medical apparatus and which requires no direct connection with the location of the invoicing entity. A further object of this invention is to provide a metering, control and invoicing system which avoids the requirement of inperson contact with the apparatus being monitored by personnel from the invoicing entity. Another object of this invention to provide a system which yields automatic invoicing and crediting of the user account directly on the user premises.